villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Krampus (folklore)
Krampus, also known as the Christmas Devil and the Christmas Demon, is an accomplice of Saint Nicholas who appears in various legends within most European countries, most notably Austria and Hungary. He was used as a scare them straight figure that would be used by children's parents as a means to frightening them into obeying them lest they become the next victims of Krampus. Description The most common depiction of the Krampus is that it resembles a Devil-like (similar to The Devil in Abrahamic religions), goat-like (similar to the mythical demon Baphomet), or satyr-like (possibly similar to Pan, the Greek god of wilderness and rustic music) with more fur in his body. As a colleague of Saint Nick, Krampus is essentially the anti-Santa Claus in that he brings suffering and torture to naughty children whereas Santa brings gifts. Most versions of the Krampus depicts the Krampus almost as a Knight Templar character who would severely beat children into obedience, or, in some versions, outright kills the child. Krampus may even go as far as to kidnap the child and put them into a sack and take them back to his lair to devour them. Or, he simply takes them to the underworld. One of his main discipline tools includes birch sticks that he could use to swat children with. It is customary to offer a Krampus schnapps reffered to as a "Krampuslauf", a strong distilled fruit brandy. These runs may include Perchten, similarly wild pagan spirits of Germanic folklore and sometimes female in representation, although the Perchten are properly associated with the period between winter solstice and 6 January. Europeans have been exchanging holiday greeting cards called "Krampuskarten" featuring Krampus since the 19th century. Sometimes introduced with Gruß vom Krampus (Greetings from the Krampus), the cards usually have humorous rhymes and poems. Krampus is often featured looming menacingly over children. He is also shown as having one human foot and one cloven hoof. In some, Krampus has sexual overtones; he is pictured pursuing buxom women. Over time, the representation of Krampus in the cards has changed; older versions have a more frightening Krampus, while modern versions have a cuter, more Cupid-like creature. Krampus has also adorned postcards and candy containers. In Germany, there is a day called Krampushaeht, or Krampus Night, that would be celebrated on December 5, ironically on the same day as St. Nicholas Day. Nowadays, there are festivals and parades thrown for the Krampus, and many people dress up like him within most Alpine towns in events such as as the Krampuslauf (translated in English as "Krampus Run"). According to the Alpine cultures, there were spirits called "Pektin" or "Pectin" (not to be confused with the structural molecule pectin). Some of these spirits are good and some of them are bad, and Krampus is most definitely one of the bad ones. Gallery Krampus 2.jpg|Krampus Gruss vom Krampus.jpg|A greeting card featuring Krampus. Krampus at Perchtenlauf Klagenfurt.jpg|Krampushaeht Krampus 9.jpg krampus 13.jpg Category:Bogeymen Category:Contradictory Category:Demon Category:Symbolic Category:Villains Of Folklore Category:Mythology Villains Category:Torturer Category:Monsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Man-Eaters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Hybrids Category:Extremists Category:Male Category:Servant of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Category:Lawful Evil Category:Disciplinarians Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Elderly Category:Evil from the past Category:Omniscient Category:Sadists Category:Ferals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Satan Category:Serial Killers Category:Mongers Category:Delusional Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Abusers Category:Deities Category:Perverts